Noah's Lonley Christmas
by Poseidon 01
Summary: Alvin takes his insults too far and Noah leaves the Seville house. Will he come back?


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Noah's Lonely Christmas

You know me as Noah Seville, Expert in the art of Irish Ballad, Chipmunk, and Green Lantern. This is the story of my worst Christmas ever. It started like a normal Christmas at the Seville/Miller house. Each couple was doing their own thing. Alvin and Brittany were making out on the couch, Simon and Jeanette were putting up decorations, and I was in my room, knitting sweaters.

I know what you're thinking. "You're a male Chipmunk and you're knitting sweaters? What is wrong with you?" Well, actually, this wool I'm using is very special to me. It was a gift from my parents before they died. (As told in Chipmunk Origins: Noah)

You're probably also wondering, "You said all the _couples_ were doing their own thing. Where's Annabeth?" Annabeth, the sweetheart that she is, was out in an orphanage, reading Christmas tales to disabled kids.

I knitted 7 sweaters, 3 for my brothers and 4 for all the Chipettes. I wrapped them up, put them under the tree, and went to sleep. Christmas morning came. Surprisingly, Alvin was the only one asleep.

Simon and Theodore opened their presents from me. "This is an awesome sweater, Noah. Where did you get this?" Simon asked. "I… knitted it myself." I admitted. Theodore hugged me. "I love my sweater, Noah. Merry Christmas." He said. I returned the hug. "Merry Christmas, Theo. I'm glad you like it." I said. The Chipettes opened there gifts. Brittany was impressed. "You have skill, Noah that much is clear." She said. Jeanette and Eleanor hugged me. "You are so sweet." Jeanette said. "It's so cozy." Eleanor said.

Annabeth kissed me. "You are the best boyfriend ever." She said. "Hey, it's Christmas, the season of Giving. You guys are my family. There are no limits." I said. Suddenly, Alvin slide down the staircase banister. "Merry X-mas, family." He said. I gave him my gift. When he saw the sweater, his smile vanished.

"A freakin' sweater, are you serious?" he asked. I looked down. "I made it from wool my dad gave me." I said. "You're such a sissy. It must be hereditary." Alvin said. Green flames erupted in my eyes. "Don't you dare talk about my father like that, Alvin!" I yelled. "Oh, is the widdle sissy gonna cry? You're father, you, and every Jagers before you were total wimps." Alvin mocked.

FWWOOOOOOOSH! My entire body erupted in flame. I was angry. Simon grabbed my arm. (The flames only harm those who are evil). "Noah, calm down. Alvin's just being stupid, again." He said. "No, Simon, I am sick of Alvin being a jerk. Ever since I came here, he's been a jerk. That is it! I am leaving this family. Simon, Theodore, Chipettes, have a good Christmas. Alvin, I hope you're happy." I said.

Theodore hugged me tight. "Please don't leave, Noah. I'll miss you." He said. I knelt down and put my hand on Theodore's shoulder. "Theo, I love you and Simon with all my heart. But I can't stay. I flew out the window; Theodore's sobbing growing fainter as I flew away.

Now you may think, "The Sevilles were your family and you abandoned them. Where will you go?" The answer to that is my real home in Ireland. I flew to my home country, the smell of fresh potatoes greeting me. I was home after 3 years.

3 months later…

I'd been home for three months and I was bored. I stored nuts for the summer, took an Irish dance class, and attracted the love a complete psycho. Her name was Muriel O'Malley II. One day, as I read a book in the library, she took it too far.

_M: Been thinkin' for a while and there's something I gotta tell you.  
(N: Ehh, I'm kinda busy.)  
M: I've been thinkin' that our love for each other has grown so very strong.  
(N: Love? Wait...)  
M:It's plain to see we're building our worlds together.  
(N: Uhh, back up for a minute.)  
M: I'm looking in your eyes right now and I can tell you feel the same.  
(N: Get offa me!)  
(We are in love)  
M:I am so in love today.  
(We are in love)  
N: I think I'm gonna run away.  
(We are in love)  
N: Did you tap my phone lines?  
(We are in love)  
M: Yes, I tapped your phone lines.  
N: I won't lie, you're a very pretty lady.  
(M: Thank you!)  
N: But you're crazy, crazy, crazy.  
You make me want to move back to America.  
(M: Oh, I'll go with you!)  
N: You know I'm thinking I should get a restraining order.  
(M: Those are so hard to enforce)  
'Cause I've already got a girlfriend who I love and miss quite dearly  
(But you left her.)  
You're the reason that I have to keep my shades drawn.  
(I'll watch you through the chimney!)  
I've installed an alarm system.  
With motion beam detectors.  
(I have the code)  
(We are in love)  
Give me just five minutes.  
(We are in love)  
I think that was five minutes.  
(We are in love)  
Did you just move in with me?  
(We are in love)  
Yes, I just moved in with you.  
(We are in love)  
No, we're no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ot!  
_"Look, Muriel, you're nice, but I already have a girlfriend named Annabeth." I said. "But ye left her, did ye not?" she asked. "No, I didn't. I left because my brother, Alvin, insulted my family. Now get out of my house or I will get the constable down here!" I threatened.

When Muriel left, I flicked on my TV. The new episode of _Green Lantern: Fighting Furry-iously_ was on. It was quite epic. The actor portraying me was handsome. Not as handsome as me of course, but still.When the episode concluded, I got the shock of my life.

Simon and Theodore appeared on the screen. "Hello, viewers. We want to get a message to Noah, our brother. Noah, if you're watching, which you probably are, we want you to know that we miss and love you. Please come home." Simon said. I turned off the TV and retired to my bed.

That night, I thought about how Simon and Theodore missed me. Alvin was probably sorry, but would I forgive him? "No, I'm not ready. Alvin can suffer a little more." I said. Then I fell asleep.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped my room. "Get up, Noah! You have a lesson to learn!" a voice exclaimed. I rose. There, at the foot of my bed, was the ghost of my father.

His orange hair reached his shoulders. His green eyes were like my own. "Dad, is that you?" I asked. "Rise, my son, for you have much to learn." The spirit said. Suddenly, we were moving through a portal. "What the…?" I wondered. "We are traveling through the past. We are observing the life of the Sevilles without you." The spirit of my dad said. Suddenly, I saw a younger Simon alone in his lab. "Why is he lonely? Wasn't he dating Jeanette at this time?" I asked. The spirit nodded. "Yes, he was dating Jeanette. Yet, he wanted someone to experiment with him at home. Then you came along. Now, we see the present." He said.

I saw Simon in his lab, lonely again. I felt bad. I took something from Simon. I took away his happiness. "Dad, show me no more."I said. "We have one more stop. We must see the future." The ghost said. When we arrived, the scene I saw was too much for me to take. Simon and Alvin were in front of a grave. When they walked off, I saw the name on the stone and burst into tears. The grave read "_Theodore Seville. We will miss him_" I grabbed at my dad's cloak. "Tell me it isn't so!" I sobbed. Suddenly, I was back in my room.

"Okay, total Christmas Carol rip-off. I hope no one sues this story." I said. Nevertheless, I knew what to do. I had to go back home to my brothers. The next day, I was all packed. I flicked on the TV to check the weather. "We interrupt the weather for this news bulletin. Sinestro is back and he is mad. He captured a young Alvin Seville…" I was shocked. I flicked off the tube and took off.

When I landed back home in America, I knew where Sinestro was. I flew to Yellowstone National Park. "Sinestro, let my brother go, or you are in for a world of hurt." I said. "Oh, I'm real scared, Seville." Sinestro said. I flew towards the voice and saw a horrific sight.

Sinestro had Alvin dangling by a rope over a geyser. The pressure from an erupting geyser could literally rip Alvin to shreds! "Let him go, Sinestro, or so help me, I'll tear you to pieces!" I yelled. "Well, ok, if you say so." Sinestro said, letting go of the rope.

As Alvin fell, I zipped down, caught him, and let him down gently. I turned to Sinestro. "You like danger, Sinestro? 'Cause you just drove onto the Highway to the danger zone." I said, cracking my knuckles. I flew up the villain and socked him hard. He fell to the ground. I zipped down, fist outward and slammed into Sinestro so hard, the impact created cracks in the Earth. I grabbed Sinestro by his collar. 'I swear to you, if you ever even step one foot in my sector again, I will end you faster than you can say Green Lantern." I threatened. Then I chucked him out of my sector.

I turned to my brother. "Are you alright, Alvin?" I asked. Suddenly, Alvin ran up and hugged me. Tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry about what I said about you. Can you forgive me?" he asked. I hugged him. "Of course I can, Alvin." I said. "Does this mean you're coming home?" Alvin asked. "I dunno, Alvin. I'm not sure Simon and Theodore want me home." I said. Then I flew away.

Later that night, as I sat on a Cliffside, I thought, "Simon and Theodore are my brothers and I abandoned them. I feel so stupid. But, I'm going back. Even if they hate me, I'll take a chance." I said. I ran to the Seville/Miller house, my GL uniform disintegrating. As I opened the door, I got a huge surprise.

"Welcome home, Noah!" Everyone exclaimed. Simon and Theodore hugged me. "Hey guys. Sorry for being a pinhead and leaving you." I said. "You're home were you belong. That's all that matters." Theodore said. Annabeth and I kissed. "Welcome back, Noah. You're home for good." Annabeth said. I looked out at my family. "Yes, I am, Annabeth. Yes, I am" I said.

.


End file.
